Suicide Silence
by Athena1992
Summary: Siempre supe que no eras para mí, pero por irracional que pareciera te amaba— Miro como Iori hace una mueca cuando dije lo último, tal vez lo estaba lastimando, pero nunca como él me lastimó... otro ONE-SHOT IOTHENA, disfrutenlo


**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la serie KOF, pertenecientes a SNK Playmore. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Suicide Silence**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Athena1992**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

¡Muévete Athena muévete!

Un pie delante del otro, nada del otro mundo, solo un pie delante del otro para poder seguir corriendo.

Mis pasos sonaban a lo largo del bosque haciendo eco, miro hacia atrás buscando alguna luz, pero no hay nada, el cielo encapotado no deja que se mire ni una sola estrella.

Una rama aparece de la nada frente a mí, mis pies se enredan y caigo hacia adelante, utilizo mis manos para proteger mi cara del golpe, dejo escapar un grito cuando siento una piedra clavarse en mi rodilla derecha, trato de darme vuelta y quedar sentada en la sucia tierra sin embargo no puedo, mi cuerpo no parece responder.

Hago uso de todas mis fuerzas y finalmente quedo sentada en el suelo, paso mi mano por la rodilla y siento algo viscoso, mi traje rojo está roto y por el y de mi pierna se deslizaba mucha sangre. Quito la mano de mi rodilla para arrancar de mi cabeza mi vincha de estrellas rompiendola, la llevo a mi rodilla para vendarla.

Me levanto del suelo, mi rodilla se siente mejor, talvez me arde un poco pero procuro dejar esos pensamientos atrás, mi prioridad es salir del bosque y encontrar la calle. Miro hacia todos lados, pero el bosque parece la boca de un lobo.

No puedo correr, la pierna me duele como mil demonios y siento la sangre filtrándose por el trozo de tela que puse, y en eso caigo ¡la sangre!

Miro hacia atrás, mi espalda choca contra un gran árbol, una queja sale de mi boca, llevo mis dos manos hacia arriba, para callar cualquier sollozo que salga de mi boca, y entonces lo escucho antes de verlo, casi imperceptiblemente, viene de la izquierda.

Resisto la tentación de mirarlo, cierro los ojos fuertemente, aún con las manos en la boca. Lo siento acercarse, cada vez más y más cerca. Empiezo a temblar, no sé si del frío o de los nervios. Está muy cerca, ya siento su olor, una mezcla muy extraña, pero a la vez exitante.

Una rama a mi izquierda se quiebra y escucho su risa, como si se estuviera burlando de mí, trago fuertemente y una gélida mano se pasea por todo mi antebrazo izquierdo.

Vuelvo a temblar, esta vez del frío, su tacto siempre me calmaba, aunque no fuera lo correcto. Lo escucho volver a reír, su risa aterciopelada y despreocupada, mi corazón comienza a martillear contra mis costillas, siento que en cualquier momento me puedo desmayar.

Lleva su mano grande a las mías e intenta bajarlas, no presto objeción ¿dé qué serviría hacerlo? es mil veces más fuerte que yo, es mejor hacer lo que él dice.

—¿Porqué no abres los ojos, querida? — Niego con la cabeza, su voz suena tan normal, como si yo no hubiera visto nada— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? — Se está burlando de mí, lo presiento, doy una respiración grande, pero se queda atorada en mis pulmones— Sabes muy bien que no te lastimaré— Todavía tiene mis dos manos entre la suya, podría matarme en cualquier momento y yo no pondría objección, pero si sé que no moriré viendo su rostro retorciéndose del placer mientras acaba con mi vida —Vamos, cariño, abre tus hermosos ojos y mírame— Y como una tonta, caigo ante su seductora voz.

Abro los ojos lentamente, preparada para verlo, sin embargo se había ido, ni un segundo antes había soltado mi mano, acostumbro mis ojos a la oscuridad, no miro nada, me muevo un poco, dos pasos para poder ver a mi alrededor, y lo miro exactamente en el árbol donde estaba recostada.

Sus ojos, ahora rojos, me atrapan casi hipnotizándome. Él estaba con su tipica posición extraña y luego me golpeo mentalmente ¡Él es un demonio!

Mis manos empiezan a sudar, me limpio con mi falda y doy unos pasos hacia atrás. Estoy consciente de que estando de espaldas me siente, luego me mira evaluandome de pies a cabeza al darse vuelta. Comienza a avanzar hacia mí, sus ojos en los míos. Me quedo paralizada en el lugar mientras lo miro caminar elegantemente hacia mí.

Mi cuerpo traicionero quiere correr a él a aferrarse de sus fuertes y músculosos brazos, pero mi mente y corazón dolidos me lo impiden. Hago mis manos en puños, y trago ruidosamente; él se acerca cada vez más, pero lentamente, dándome tiempo de correr, pero sé que me encontrará, siempre lo hace.

—Ya abrí mis ojos, te miro, ¿qué quieres?—Trato de sonar amenazante, seria y dura, pero mi voz sale rota, triste y raposa, como si hubiera estado corriendo y llorando, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Él detiene su caminata, por sus ojos color sangre pasa una sombra que no pude identificar.

—Quiero que me mires— En cuestión de segundos está delante de mí, levanta su mano hacia mi rostro pero la deja caer, mí lado masoquista quiere que ponga su mano en mi cara, pero mi lado cuerdo quiere que se aleje. Miro hacia otro lado, su mirada quema e hipnotiza a la vez.

—Espero que sea la última vez que te mire— Esta vez me esfuerzo en que mi voz salga dura y por poco lo logro de no haber sido por la lágrima que escapa de mi ojo, de un manotazo la limpio— Habla Iori ¿qué quieres?— Su nombre arde en mi boca, me esfuerzo en estar parada, mis piernas parecen ser de gelatina.

—Te quiero a tí— Su voz deja de ser burlona para ser triste, melancólica y dulce. Trato de no ver sus ojos, pero no pude, quise saber si de verdad siente todas esas emociones, o solo era una mentira.

—Puedes tener todo, Iori, menos a mí— Sus ojos no mienten, pero quien sabe cuantos años le tomó perfeccionar su actuación, trato de no caer en su juego, sin embargo no puedo, sus ojos borgoña me miran tristes, justo como yo lo estaba viendo en éste momento— Antes me tenías a mí, y luego me perdiste de una forma ilógica— Otra lágrima escapa de mi ojo, pero no me tomo la molestia de limpiarla, en cambio, Iori levanta la mano y seca mi lágrima con su pulgar, debí haber gritado cuando dejó su mano en mi mejilla, pero como soy una débil, cierro los ojos y recuesto mi cara en su gélida mano.

—No sé porque estupidez te perdí, si fue por no haberte contado la verdad de lo que soy, o por haberme visto besando a otra mujer— Sus palabras son como un cuchillo directo a mi corazón, abro los ojos y éstos se nublan, retiro rápidamente mi cara de su mano esperando que no me mire llorar, me maldigo por ser tan débil, por amar a alguien que no era bueno para mí.

—¿Tú qué crees? — No me molesté en ocultar mi voz, dejo que toda mi tristeza salga en lágrimas que caen libremente de mi cara, doy un paso atrás poniendo distancia entre nosotros, veo sus ojos, tan tristes como los míos pero a la vez, con un sentimiento de culpa— Yo te he disculpado todo, las idas misteriosas, las llamadas ¡e incluso que me dejes plantada!— Mi voz se alza unas octavas, estoy respirando erráticamente por lo que tomo una gran respiración antes de seguir hablando— Pero esto no, Iori, ésto no— Doy otro paso hacia atrás, Iori se queda parado en su lugar, baja la cabeza cuando termino de hablar— Siempre supe que no eras para mí, pero por irracional que pareciera te amaba— Miro como Iori hace una mueca cuando dije lo último, tal vez lo estaba lastimando, pero nunca como él me lastimó.

—Lo siento— Susurra como una caricia en el viento, cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por su voz antes de abrirlos y seguir hablando, tratando de ignorar su disculpa.

—Amaba todo de tí, tus ojos — Vuelvo a ver sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre, hasta — Tu cabello rojizo, tu cara, tu piel pálida, la forma en que me sostenías, lo bien que me sentía al estar entre tus brazos, la facilidad que tenías de hacerme reír y sobretodo amaba cuando me mirabas y me decías te amo— Me encojo de hombros, ignrando el dolor punzante en mi brazo— Ahora no sé si todo eso fue verdad, sí de verdad sentías eso por mí o fue un simple engaño— Limpio mis lágrimas, trato de olvidar que siento algo por él, pero mi corazón se niega a recibir y acatar la órden.

—Todo fue verdad— Avanza hacia donde estoy, acorralándome contra un árbol, sus ojos demuestran hambre y tristeza pero su voz suena tan dulce y romántica— Nunca te mentí— Me atrevo a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de su olor a canela. Sé que Iori puede acabar con mi vida en cualquier segundo, como lo hizo con la chica que estaba besando, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no lo va a hacer.

—Sí lo hiciste, no me dijiste que eras un... ¿Que eres? — pregunte en un susurro roto, abro los ojos e intento caminar pero Iori pone sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, centímetros nos separan, si hago cualquier movimiento en falso nuestros labios estarían juntos, nada desearía más que eso, pero su beso con otra persona se sigue repitiendo en mi cabeza.

—¿Fue porque no te dije que estoy Maldito? ¿por eso dejaste de amarme? — Su voz suena incrédula, asiento con la cabeza no dejando llevarme por las emociones, una pequeña risa se forma en sus labios escapándose de manera corta y sensual— ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar de todo lo que amabas de mí, a que no te dje que era un demonio?— Recuesto mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol, sintiendo su corteza lastimando mi cuero cabelludo, pero lo soporto, necesito poner distancia entre nosotros dos.

—Es por eso que te amo— Una sonrisa triunfal se forma en su rostro y en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que dije, niego con la cabeza, soy tan patética y predecible, no me tomo la molestia de corregirme— Por hacerme decir cosas incoherentes, ahora sí te puedes burlar de mí Yagami, justo como hiciste cuando me encontraste— Sus ojos cambian en varias tonalidades de rojos, hasta quedar en un negro abrasador profundo. Tengo miedo, miedo de él y lo que pueda hacerme, su mano se clava en el tronco, quebrándolo, cierro los ojos y por primera vez rezo a Dios.

—Por favor— Su voz es una súplica, otra lágrima cae por mi mejilla y Iori la limpia con su pulgar— No me tengas miedo, gritáme, patéame, maldiceme, haz lo que quieras, pero no tenerme miedo, juro por lo más sagrado del mundo que nunca te haría daño, no a tí— Abro los ojos y miro los suyos, tan tristes como nunca antes los vi. Sin pensar en la consecuencia de mis actos, me arrojo a su pecho, lo abrazo como si nunca más lo haré en la vida, algo que probablemente sea así. Siento los músculos de su espalda contraerse cuando me abraza levantándome del suelo. Pongo mi cara entre el hueco de su cuello y mandíbula, sin saber cuando, comienzo a llorar.

—¿Porqué te burlaste de mí cuando viniste? — Suelta un suspiro y lo siento negar con la cabeza, trato de soltarlo, pero ni mi cuerpo quiere ni él suyo tampoco.

—No me burlé de tí, me burlaba de mí mismo— Me pone en el suelo, pero toma mis manos entre las suyas gélidas— Siendo el mejor guerrero y el unico de mi Clan enamorado de una chica tan diferente a mi— Una risa irónica se sitúa en sus labios, lo miro esperando que explique — De no haber sido por el torneo KOF, nunca te hubiera encontrado— Me vuelve a abrazar, dejo que mi cabeza descanse en su amplio y frio pecho, aún con chaqueta y camisa su cuerpo era helado.

—Entonces no te burlabas de mí— Una risa sincera sale de su pecho y niega con la cabeza, me siento como una estúpida al remarcar ese punto una y otra vez, pero necesito obtener una respuesta que sea concisa.

—Nunca— Intento preguntar, saber mas de su pasado pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, temo romper la conexión que tenemos, pero como siempre Iori no necesita tecnica como la mia para leer mis pensamientos y contesta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de preguntar— Orochi, ese demonio me condeno a lo que soy ahora "Un maldito que se convierte en un demonio sin voluntad para detenerse, una maquina de matar que no conoce piedad o misericordia". y a todos los de mi Clan por generaciones— Eso me deja con ganas de más y me atrevo a preguntar.

—¿Tu familia? — Se vuelve serio y murmura un silencioso "Si" de no haber estado tan cerca ni siquiera lo habría escuchado. Me suelta por un momento antes de ofrecerme su mano, dudo por un momento si tomarla o no, pero sus ojos era súplicantes y al verlos, instantáneamente tomo su mano.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo— Me quedo paralizada y el se ríe oscuramente antes de jalarme más cerca— Creo que ya quedó establecida la parte en que nunca te haría daño— Me dejo envolver por sus palabras, camino cerca de él hasta que se decida hablar, su mano entre la mía, la mejor sensación del mundo— Hace miles de años el lider del clan Yasakani cometio el error de hacer un pacto con Orochi en busca de mas poder para acabar de una vez con el clan Kusanagi, el clan rival — Se corrige al ver mi cara confusa— Mi padre me moldeo como el quizo, haciendo de mí alguien sádico y vengativo,Toda mi vida siempre habia estado rodeado de violencia y muertes sin sentido, no sabes como disfrutaba ver morir a las personas en mis manos, sus gritos y súplicas me emocionaba— Respiro profundamente, no quiero saber ésto, pero es necesario si quiero aprender porque Iori se comportaba de cierta manera. —Asesinaba más que todo para demostrar quien era el mejor, era un triunfo ver la sangre derramada en mis manos— imágenes de todo tipo pasaban por mi mente, pensamientos.

Quiero correr, esconderme de Iori, pero ahora que implícitamente me reveló de que era capas, no sé que tan largo llegaría.

— En fin, no más descripciones de ese tipo, pasemos al momento en que te conocí— dijo Iori y se detiene abruptamente, suelta mi mano para poner las suyas a ambos lados de mi cara, una en cada mejilla. Mi corazón salta de emoción al ver la mirada en sus ojos.— Te miré por primera vez en el primer torneo KOF' 94, me dije que te mirara, que tú ibas a ser mía— Su sonrisa era genuina, como si amara el recuerdo— Cuando te miré más de cerca, tu cabello largo y purpura, tus labios rojos y llenos, tu piel pálida que contrastaba con el traje que llevabas y tus ojos, amé tus ojos desde el primer momento en que los ví, tan grandes y dulces, de un color lila fundido. Y tu olor a fresa tan dulce que me hacía convertirme en otra persona— Lleva su nariz a mi cuello, para luego dejar un beso húmedo en el, mi pulso se dispara, Iori ríe y continua su relato— Fue la primera vez que senti algo calido en mi interior, cuando intente acercarme a ti para conquistarte, y tú me conquistaste a mí de paso— Esta vez yo sonreí y olvidé las ganas que tenía antes de correr— Mil veces traté de decirte lo que era, pero nunca encontraba el momento indicado, pero sobre todo era el miedo que me daba al saber que te irías lejos de mí, huirías justo como hiciste esta noche, me daba terror tan solo de pensarlo y mejor no te decía nada— Se queda callado y sé que va a hablar de ésta noche, cuando lo vi— Hoy, hoy iba a dejar todo ese temor, te lo iba a contar, pero me viste asesinando a esa chica, no fue mi intencion, odio la violencia... que ironico ya que mi estilo de pelea derrama mas sangre que ningún otro.— El recuerdo todavía dolía, me dolía que la hubiera besado.

—No queria besarla, pero ella iba a gritar, todo es causa de la sangre maldita que corre por mis venas, yo comenzaba a odiar la sola noción de quitarle la vida a otro ser humano, pero el Riot Blood es algo que aun no puedo controlar y tú estabas ahí y no quería que fueras testigo de como la mataba, por eso la bese antes de mi transformacion— Y al final la mató, pero omito eso, no es necesario recalcar esa parte— Y creo que miraste hasta el final, por eso saliste corriendo— Asiento con la cabeza incapaz de hablar, aturdida por todo, desde que miré a Iori con otra chica, hasta que él se abriera ante mí— Pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te lastimaré, no importa que tan sádico, idiota o lo que sea, nunca te lastimaré ni dejaré que lo hagan, primero sobre mi cadáver, es por eso...—Dudo—Que debo dejarte ir, no te arrastrare junto a mi — Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre muestran certeza y promesa, iba a decir algo por lo que abre los labios, y yo, sin saber que hacer, lo beso.

Paso mis manos por su cuello, y empiezo a jugar con su cabello, Iori se queda quieto por un segundo no responde, cuando comienzo a retirarme, me jala hacia él provocando que soltara un gemido, me alza para que tuviera más control, enrollo mis piernas en su cintura.

Su boca es dulce y sabe a miel, me encanta que su sabor sea éste. Abro la boca para que nuestras lenguas se encuentren y un suspiro se escapa cuando siento su lengua gélida con la mía. Me separo un momento para poder susurrar en su oído.

—Dime que me amas— Mi respiración es errática, pero ya tomé mi desición, y si Iori me amaba lo suficiente la iba a aceptar.

—Te amo— Me susurra tan dulce como una caricia sobre mi piel, sonrio por lo que voy a pedir— Nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti— Sus ojos hipnóticos me sostienen la mirada.

—Entonces no me dejes— Se calla y sus brazos se tensan alrededor de mi cuerpo. No sé que me lleva a tomar esa desición pero sé que no me gustaría perderme nada más de la vida de Iori — Si me amas, dejame estar contigo— Inclina su cabeza a mi cuello, lo besa y luego el silencio y la duda en sus ojos lo invadian.

—Estás segura— Asiento con la cabeza, cuando me adentré en el bosque quería escapar de Iori, nunca más verlo, ahora siento morir si nunca más lo miro—Sera dificil al principio, aun no se si es lo correcto. Entiende tienes una vida normal, no quiero arruinarla.

—No la quiero sin ti —digo a punto de llorar, el me abraza nuevamente

—Tu ganas Princesa, haria cualquier cosa por ti, prometo que te hare la mujer mas Feliz de este mundo — Promete y le creo, vuelve a besarme y luego me dejo llevar en sus brazos, no importa donde si estare con el.

Abro los ojos por la mañana, encontrándome con otros aun cerrados, el dormia placenteramente a mi lado, lo reconozco. Una sonrisa se expande en mi cara, queria saltarle encima. Iori, mi Iori cumplió su promesa.

—¡Estoy acá!— Grite al rato de verlo caminar por los pasillos de su mansion desde la cocina, Iori me abraza por detras, sonriendo, su piel ya no es gélida, en cambio es tan cálida como la de cualquiera.

—Te estaba buscando — No pregunto porque, en el interior sé la respuesta, dejo de preparar el desayuno para darme vuelta y apreto un poco más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, Iori deja escapar una queja— Desperte y no estabas — Lo miro y trato de disculparme.

—Lo siento — sonrei, estaba encantada de que me acepte en su mundo, lo beso. —Te amo— Le digo entre sus labios.

—Y yo te amo más— Me miro reflejada en sus ojos rojos

Y sí, tomé la desición correcta, amaba a Iori y de ahora en adelante nada nos iba a separar, esperando que este dia fuera la primera de muchas más juntos, de amar y ser amada. Algo que el pelirrojo sabe demostrar a la perfección.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Bueno no sabía como iba a comenzar. Solo tenía el nombre "Suicide Silence" , pero bueno, esto quedó.

Son las 22:00 pm, y acabo de terminarlo como ya estoy de vacaciones ¡yupi! comenzare a actualizar todas mi historia"The bet" atrasada y realizar muchas mas!

No agobio más con esta nota, y concluyo diciendo que me encantaría que me dejaran un RR, con un _**"Lo leí"**_ me basta y me sobra. xD

Att. Athena1992


End file.
